


Sharingan's Heir

by oxlabyrinthxo



Series: Uchiha Incest [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxlabyrinthxo/pseuds/oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Hitomi and Itachi now have each other and they're not letting go of this new family no matter who gets in their way. The third in the series after "A Sin Called Incest" and "To Never Love Again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written by oxlabyrinthxo
> 
> Beta'd and typed by Love the Omni
> 
> We own all the OCs! :D But nothing else except the plot. D:

Laughter filled the air, weaving around the nearby trees of the forest that hid the home of these oddly cheerful people. Why was it odd? Well, because these people were the most wanted criminals in all the hidden villages: the Akatsuki.

"Getting tired, kunoichi?" Kisame asked. The girl in question had an evil glint in her eyes.

"No. Why? Is our dinner getting tired?" she asked.

"Karin! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" the shark shouted, lifting the samehada to whack Karin with it.

"Kisame, I think I finally figured out why you carry such a big sword. You must be overcompensating for something," Karin insulted.

"THAT'S IT, BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kisame attacked. Karin dodged his advances. All the while Hitomi, next to Deidara, was laughing. Itachi and Sasori had been on a mission for the past two weeks, leaving Hitomi temporarily in charge of the Akatsuki. Deidara, Karin and Kisame stuck to the former leaf nin like glue. It wouldn't do if anything happened to Uchiha Itachi's wife and unborn baby. That's right: wife. After Itachi took Hitomi from Konoha they stopped at a town close to Sunagakure and got married. I'd been a simple wedding because they'd eloped. That had all taken place nearly a month ago: before the kunoichi started showing.

Two months along and all Hitomi had to show for it was the slight bulging of her stomach. Still, to Hitomi, it was amazing. That bump was the product of their love for each other.

"Hey, space cadet... yeah?" Deidara asked, waving his hand in front of Hitomi's face.

"What?" she snapped out of her little daydream.

"Nothing, just making sure the paperwork hasn't caused you to go insane... yeah," Deidara said.

"I am notinsane," Hitomi assured him.

"No! That's the first symptom: denial... yeah!" Deidara teased.

"I swear, one more thing comes out of your mouth and I'll belt you," Karin said, walking over to them.

Hitomi looked for Kisame but didn't see him. "Karin, where's Kisame?" Hitomi wondered aloud.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear?" Karin inquired, quite serious.

"Uh... yeah," Deidara answered for her.

"I don't think so. Let's go eat dinner. I just made sushi!" Karin smiled, suddenly bouncy. Hitomi paled, making the connection. She got off the porch and ran for the bushes, spilling the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor.

"Err? Hitomi-chan, I was only kidding," Karin began apologetically. "Kisame's inside eating." Hitomi nodded as she wiped her mouth clean of the stomach acid and chunks of undigested food.

"Okay. I'll just be a second." Hitomi's voice was barely above a whisper. Being pregnant made Hitomi very sick. Deidara came over next to the pregnant kunoichi and sighed.

"Hitomi, will you be alright... yeah?" Deidara asked worriedly. Hitomi nodded, too afraid to open her mouth because more bile threatened to come out.

"Yeah. I'll be alright, Deidara-kun," Hitomi answered when she finally gained control of her rolling stomach. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Karin grinned. "So, shall we go eat dinner?" At the mentioning of food Hitomi's stomach knotted.

"Urgh," Hitomi groaned. "No food," she mumbled helplessly. Deidara gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, secretly glad Sasori couldn't knock him up too.

"Poor Hitomi-chan... yeah," he said. Karin chuckled. The two acted like siblings more than anything.

"Let's go in so Hitomi-chan can lay down," Karin suggested. Hitomi nodded, a dorky smile graced her lips at the thought of lying down. Deidara smiled as well but for a different reason: he would get to insult Kisame again in a minute.

The three missing nins entered the building, two of them super alert, determined to protect their temporary leader while they were walking into the house. Hitomi ended up tripping over her own feet. Deidara dove to catch her, paranoid that if Itachi found even one scratch or bruise on his wife there would be hell to pay for the rest of them.

"Deidara-kun?" Hitomi asked after the incident.

"What... yeah?" he wondered. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She pulled away, said thank you and left for her apartment. The blonde blushed and watched his friend retreat down the halls. He hoped Sasori and Itachi came back soon. He and the kunoichi both missed their loved ones.

Hitomi collapsed onto the couch of the living room and groaned. She pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it on top of her. It was an old quilt that Itachi had stashed away. It was something his grandmother had made him when he was very young, before her father was born. Hitomi had felt that something that held such a sentimental value didn't deserve to be kept in the closet so she put it on the couch.

Her eyes threatened to close as she lay on the couch. She yawned and snuggled closer to the back of the couch, slowly but surely drifting off to sleep.

* * * * *

Konoha

The Uzumaki family had reason to celebrate. Uzumaki Rekki had just been promoted to ANBU Captain. Ryuho was happy and proud of his wife but he, on the other hand, was falling apart. His ANBU team was down to three members, himself included. Rock Ichigo and Nichikan Kasumi were the only active members of the thirteenth squad.

The legendary team three (Aburame Zai, Uzumaki Ryuho and Uchiha Hitomi) had all been placed in the same ANBU squad. There was also Rock Ichigo, son of Rock Lee, and a woman from Kamito Hoshiko. Rock Ichigo was a taijutsu specialist like his father since he also had almost no chakra. Nichikan Kasumi was the first ninja of her family. Her being a ninja was a rebellion against her fate to inherit her parents bakery. The two missing spots on the team belonged to Aburame Zai and Uchiha Hitomi. These spots in the squad, medic and spy, Ryuho had refused to fill with any other ninja.

Ichigo, Kasumi, Hitomi, Zai and Ryuho were a team. They functioned like a family and Ryuho couldn't replace a "family member" with someone else. Rekki had been the only one who almost made it on the team.

After the break up between Ryuho and Hitomi, Hitomi took a solo mission and Ryuho was worried that she would quit ANBU and be a jounin sensei. So the Hokage put the Ishizaki heir on their team until Hitomi formally resigned. The rest is history because soon after was the mission Ryuho and Rekki were assigned alone together, the start of their intimate relationship. Then even farther after that was the mission where fate brought Hitomi to the Akatsuki.

It seemed, from the very start, Ryuho and Hitomi dating only brought everyone, including them, grief. Perhaps if Zai had been the one to date her his team wouldn't have been torn apart. Ryuho could never tell Rekki this. That would be like making it true.

"Ryu-kun?" Rekki tapped her husband's shoulder. He'd been staring out the window for quite some time, holding a sleeping Zai.

"Oh, sorry, Rekki. Did you need something?" Ryuho asked.

"Is everything okay, koi?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just tired, I guess," Ryuho lied. Rekki let the subject drop for now but she would find out what was bothering him. "I think I'm going to go for a walk really quick. Can you take him?" He was referring to their two month old: Zai.

"Yeah." Rekki picked up Zai and cuddled him. Ryuho kissed her goodbye and left for his walk. Rekki sighed. Ryuho had been acting weird since Hitomi left the village with Itachi. Rekki wondered if things would ever return to normal.

* * * * *

Graveyard, Konoha

Hatake Kakashi looked down at the stone before him, names upon names carved into the rows and rows of rocks around him. He gazed down at Uchiha Obito's name (his teammate, not Hitomi's brother) sadly. All around him were more stones representing the lives of his former comrades: Gekko Hayate, his sensei: the fourth Hokage and that boy: Aburame Zai. Most had been very young when they'd passed away.

Kakashi felt his Sharingan eye water up. 'Are you weeping, Obito?' Kakashi wondered. 'You're such a crybaby.'

"Hatake-san?" a hesitant voice called, unsure if the man before her would snap.

"Hello, Ayame," Kakashi greeted the young Uchiha. "What brings you all the way out here by yourself?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something," she began timidly.

"Go on," Kakashi urged. He chuckled to himself. She was so much like Hitomi that it was scary.

"Well, you see, I'm turning nine soon and that means I have three more years at the academy." Ayame paused and took a deep breath, trying to gain the necessary confidence to continue. "Would you please teach me some extra things in the afternoon wen I get out of school?" Once she finished her request her confidence shattered.

Kakashi froze. It didn't seem so long ago that another Uchiha kunoichi-to-be came to him asking for extra training. Ayame was maybe toosimilar to Hitomi.

"I'll train you but, I've got to warn you, it won't be easy." Ayame nodded, ready for anything.

"I just want to be like Hitomi nee-chan! She's always been good at being a shinobi." Ayame blushed. "I'm sick of always being the worst at everything: a burden," Ayame admitted. "I'm not particularly good at chakra control so I couldn't ask mama for help and dad isn't very interested in helping me. All his time and devotion goes to Inabi."

"Well, then, you've come to the right place." Kakashi grinned.

"Thank you so much, Hatake-san!" Ayame smiled.

"Stop the 'Hatake-san'. It makes me feel old," Kakashi growled.

"But you are old, aren't you? You were mama, da, and Hokage-sama's sensei and you've had gray hair since forever." Ayame looked at him curiously.

"It's not gray. It's silver!" Kakashi protested.

"Are you still using that excuse, Kakashi?" Sakura asked, walking over to the pair.

"Mama!" Ayame turned a bright shade of pink that almost put her hair to shame.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing all the way out here?" Sakura inquired.

"She was hanging out with the greatest ninja ever," Kakashi answered. Sakura looked at her former lover and sensei doubtfully.

"I don't see Naruto anywhere. Did I miss him?" she teased.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Have you no respect for your poor, old sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, so now you're old?" Sakura wondered.

"What can I say? I'm versatile," Kakashi answered.

"And you wonder why none of your students respect you?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Where did I go wrong with you three?" Kakashi fake sobbed.

"I think it was when you fell for Naruto's eraser prank when we realized it," Sakura began.

"Realized what, mama?" Ayame asked eagerly.

"That Kakashi's on crack," Sakura answered before she could stop herself. Ayame looked at the two adults curiously.

"What's crack?" she pondered innocently. Sakura and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Ayame, why are you out here?" Sakura asked to change the subject.

"I wanted to ask Kakashi-senpai something." Now Sakura really looked at her daughter.

"'Kakashi-senpai'? I thought only Hitomi called you that." Sakura raised her eyebrows on her billboard brow.

"I'm sorry! I'll call you shisho!" Ayame vowed. Kakashi blinked before pulling Ayame into a (as Gai and Lee would call it) youthful, spring time, hold-until-the-end-of-the-world, sunset beach run, bone crushing hug. With the stupid music in the background and everything, of course.

"You are my pride and joy!" Kakashi announced.

"Um, Kakashi, I think you and Gai are spending too much time together," Sakura said, cringing and feeling empathetic towards her daughter.

"Shisho, you're crushing me!" Ayame managed to gasp out. Kakashi released her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Kakashi, are you trying to kill my baby?" Sakura asked defensively. Kakashi put his hands up in surrender.

"Not at all," Kakashi answered. The three walked back to the village.

* * * * *

The Uchiha Household, Konoha

Meanwhile, with Haru and Obito, things were getting a little heated.

"Obi-kun, I think we should have sex," Haru blurted out one night when they were alone. The Uchiha looked at his boyfriend curiously.

"Haru-kun?" Obito began seriously. "Have you taken your medication?" Haru frowned.

"I'm being serious, Obito! I want you!" Haru yelled. That caught the Uchiha heir off guard.

"Haru..." Obito turned bright red. "I don't think I'm ready for that..." he stammered.

"Oh, please, Obi-kun. It's not like you're a virgin, right?" Haru asked bluntly. Obito looked away, still blushing. "No way! You are a virgin?!" Haru couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Shut up, Haru," Obito growled. Haru saw the hurt look in his eyes and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Obi-kun. I'm really kind of happy you've never done this before," Haru admitted. "Cause that means, no matter what," Obito looked eagerly up at Haru, waiting for more of those sweet words, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Obito's eyes widened in shock.

"Haru-kun, you really know how to ruin the moment," Obito mumbled, burying his head into Haru's shoulder, inhaling his unique scent.

"Does Obi-kun get into the mood by hearing sweet talk?" Haru asked himself aloud.

"Shut up, Haru," Obito growled again.

"Aw. Obi-kun does, doesn't he?" Haru teased. Obito broke away from Haru and then pounced, taking Haru and himself to the ground. Obito connected their lips. Haru opened his mouth when he felt the Uchiha's tongue dart out to caress the seam of his lips. Haru's tongue met Obito's with much enthusiasm. Their tongues danced for dominance. Obito pulled his lips away.

"You sure you want to have sex? Cause I'm not stopping," Obito warned, pulling Haru's shirt off. Haru's mouth was wide open in shock. Yes, he knew Obito was sexy, but he didn't know he could be so seductive! It excited Haru in many ways. He pulled Obito's lips to his.

"Fuck me," Haru demanded and Obito was more than happy to oblige. He tore away his pants and boxers till the boy beneath him was naked. Obito kissed Haru's slightly bruised lips, then his left ear. He next moved to suck on the side of his neck, leaving what Haru suspected would be many hickeys later. Then, slowly, he traveled down his chest and towards his growing erection. When he got there he tentatively kissed the tip, sending Haru's hips bucking forward.

He looked at Haru, unsure of what to do. Haru urged him on by taking his hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Obito calmed down a bit and put the whole thing in his mouth. With time, Obito discovered many ways to get Haru to gasp his name out roughly and accelerate his breathing. The two continued having sex until both lay on Obito's bed, sleepy yet satisfied. Haru snuggled against Obito's warm chest and groaned, content to stay there forever.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

Hitomi woke groggily from her nap. She was hungry, craving strawberries. She stood and folded the blanket before going down to the kitchen to hunt for some strawberries. Unfortunately for her, and those around her, there were none to be found. The kunoichi broke out crying, startling Kisame, who was also in the kitchen.

"Oi, Hitomi, what's wrong?" Kisame asked in a panic. He got up from his seat and went to her. He pulled her into a friendly embrace and waited for an answer.

"I-I want strawberries," she sniffled. Kisame stood dumbfounded. This was the girl who could get a fatal wound, use up all her chakra healing her comrades and continue fighting without a verbal complaint. Now she had been reduced to tears at the mere lack of strawberries in the fridge. Damn that Itachi for knocking her up and leaving her while he was on a mission!

"How about we send Deidara to go get some for you? Come on, dry those tears," Kisame urged. Hitomi nodded, the tears still falling as Kisame led her to Deidara's room.

The blonde was playing with his clay creations when Kisame brought the crying kunoichi to him. "What happened... yeah?" Deidara asked, walking over to them and holding her, waiting for an explanation. He feared the worst. Was Itachi dead? Was Sasori hurt too? What?!

"We're outta strawberries!" Kisame had to stop himself from laughing at the look on Deidara's face.

"Aw, Hitomi-chan, we can go get some strawberries for you... yeah," Deidara cooed. She sniffled and nodded.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Sure... yeah." Deidara put his cloak on her to keep her warm. Deidara took her out of the Akatsuki base and to the nearest town to settle her cravings.

Deidara watched her pick out strawberries, bananas, some candy, chips and other food she suddenly felt like she had to have. Deidara chuckled as he watched her. Itachi was really missing out on the fun of her pregnancy.

"Deidara-kun?" Hitomi asked. The tone in her voice alerted the blonde that something was wrong.

"What is it... yeah," he asked.

"Take me home, please," she begged. Deidara took the basket she'd filled to the counter and paid for everything.

"Alright, let's go home... yeah." He smiled.

"No, Deidara-kun. I want to go to Konoha. Just for a little while," Hitomi said.

"Hitomi, I can't... yeah," Deidara sighed.

"You can! I need to see them again. I have to!" For the second time that day she cried. "Please?" Deidara pulled her into his arms.

"Alright... yeah," Deidara agreed, "but only if we can be back before Itachi and Sasori return." Hitomi nodded.

"Thank you, Deidara-kun," she whispered.

* * * * *

Some random hotel

Itachi swore as he and Sasori were forced to take residence in a hotel for the night. The rain was pouring down with flashes of lightning and thunder echoing around them. He didn't want to sleep in any other bed than his own, with Hitomi curled up against him and his hands resting on her womb that housed their child. His red-headed companion was silent and brooding next to him. Itachi guessed he missed Deidara.

They each went to their respective rooms. Itachi laid on the unfamiliar bed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to hold his young bride in his arms and kiss her. It had been far too long since he'd enjoyed quality time together with her alone. A smile found it's way to his lips. This mission would end soon and then he'd ravage her thoroughly. With that in his head, he dozed off.


	2. Homecoming

Two cloaked figures slinked through the shadows of the Uchiha compound. One had their cloak totally covering his head. The other, much smaller, did not.

"I've never been here... yeah," the fully cloaked one admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you got to see it, Deidara-kun." The other smiled. These two were none other than Hitomi and Deidara of the Akatsuki.

Hitomi led Deidara to the only house in the Uchiha District that was lived in. No one appeared to be home but, just to be sure, she searched for chakra signatures. She found Obito's so she headed to her brother's room, Deidara in tow.

She never thought much of knocking but she wished she had after she opened the door. On the bed was Obito and Haru, both naked, doing things.

"Hitomi?!" Obito screeched, springing apart from Haru and falling off the bed to get his pants back on.

"Hitomi?" Haru whipped around and his eyes clashed with the girl's. Deidara stood in the background cracking up.

"Excuse us." Hitomi slid the door shut, her jaw clenched tightly. She got two steps back down the hallway before she joined Deidara in laughter. She bent over as much as her slightly bulging tummy would allow and laughed harder. "Oh my! Damn, it hurts!" she giggled. Tears fell from her eyes. Haru and Obito joined them in the hallway, fully dressed, moments later. Hitomi just couldn't stop. "I-I'm sorry," she laughed, "but I never would have thought," she laughed again, "that you two would end up together. Oh, the irony!" She continued to laugh with the blonde for a moment more before both sobered up.

Obito looked at his little sister carefully. She was smiling, her obsidian eyes alive with amusement. She looked so much happier than when she lived here. A plain silver band lay on her left ring finger. Obito grabbed her hand and looked questioningly at the ring.

"You're married?" Obito's voice quivered. Hitomi nodded curtly.

"Itachi-kun and I got married about a month ago," her other hand went to pat her stomach, "cause this baby here is growing." Haru and Obito stared at her stupidly.

"You came all the way here carrying a child?!" Haru asked in disbelief. Hitomi nodded again.

"Itachi's going to kill you." Obito tried to hide a smile.

"Itachi wasn't there when we left." Hitomi stuck out her tongue. "He and Sasori went on a mission a few weeks ago." She shrugged.

"He left you alone and pregnant with a house full of criminals?!" Obito was angry. Was Itachi an idiot?

"That's insulting... yeah!" Deidara pouted.

"Aw, Obi-kun, apologize to Deidara please," Hitomi ordered. Obito looked strangely at his sister.

"I'm sorry, Deidara-san," Obito growled. He'd taken care of Hitomi since she was a baby and he'd be damned if he stopped now. He went to pull his sister into a protective hug but she pushed him away.

"Sorry, Obi-kun. It's just," her eyes flickered to Haru, "I'm mentally scarred forever after seeing you two naked." She smiled.

"You're not mad about us?" Haru asked.

"I'm married to my uncle. Who am I to say what's right and wrong?" She shrugged and chuckled.

"Hitomi..." Obito smiled. "Thank you," he murmured, blushing.

"Actually, thank Deidara-kun and Sasori-san. Walking in on them once or twice kind of prepares you for it to happen again." She chuckled.

"Deidara-san and Sasori-san are gay?" Haru asked.

"I'm bi, thank you very much. I did kiss your sister here... yeah." Deidara grinned, looking at Obito.

"You did what?!" Obito grabbed his sister's shoulders. He glared at the blonde. "When was this?" he asked suspiciously. Hitomi laughed.

"When I was seventeen, right after Itachi brought me back. Deidara-kun and I went out one night and came back and got drunk and bozo over there kissed me," Hitomi laughed.

"Then Itachi busted in and beat the shit out of me," Deidara began. "And you two somehow ended up having sex... yeah." Hitomi turned bright red. Obito scowled. Stupid Itachi who took away his sister.

The group went to Hitomi's old room and talked. Hitomi smiled and laughed so much more than Obito remembered. Itachi really did make her happy. This only pissed Obito off because that meant that she would leave again.

"So, Hitomi, do you know when you are due?" Haru asked.

"Sometimes in the next seven to eight months." Hitomi bit her lip.

"You mean you haven't gone to a doctor?!" Obito snapped. "You will go to one. Now!" Obito went to grab her arm but Deidara stopped him.

"Idiot. If they know she's here what do you think will happen... yeah?" Deidara asked sharply.

"He's right, Obi-kun. That's why I can't go anywhere. The Akatsuki is too well-known." Hitomi sighed. "I suppose I can ask mama but Obaa-chan..." She trailed off when she noticed the look on Obito's face.

"Obaa-chan died," he said in a choked whisper. Deidara watched Hitomi freeze and a helpless look flickered in her eyes.

"She died... how?" Hitomi spoke, her words thick with emotion.

"After you left she just kind of withered away. The jutsu she used to keep young was the cause but it seemed to be a bit more... like depression," Obito said grimly.

"How is Ojii-chan doing?" Hitomi asked.

"We don't know. He hasn't left their house. When he does he's visiting her grave and doesn't say anything to anyone," Haru answered for his lover.

"Obito, can I borrow your appearance for a bit?" Hitomi pleaded.

"Are you going to see Ojii-chan?" She nodded.

"Deidara-kun, stay here," Hitomi ordered.

"... yeah," the blonde agreed.

She made the hands signs Inu, Ousu Buta and Tora before, poof, there stood Obito where Hitomi once was. Hitomi, as Obito, wavered on her feet. Deidara moved to steady her.

"Are you alright... yeah?" he inquired about her condition.

"I feel a little nauseous," she admitted, "but I'll be fine in a minute," she assured him. Deidara nodded and released her.

"What's wrong with her?" Haru wondered aloud.

"I'm pregnant," Hitomi said dryly.

"I knew that, Hitomi-chan!" Haru growled. "I meant what's wrong that's making you so sick? When my mom had my baby sister she wasn't that bad," Haru explained.

"I'm just sick. This is my first pregnancy so, of course, I will be sick," Hitomi, as Obito, said. "I've got to get going before I run out of chakra." With that Hitomi walked out of the house and towards the town.

She made it out of the Uchiha District without running into any of her other siblings. Getting through the town unnoticed would prove to be the greatest challenge. Any dimwit above genin rank who knew their chakra signatures would realize she was not Obito. She had to avoid almost every ninja she came across to keep her secret. She dodged running into Ino and Temari but ran straight into somebody else.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, trying to imitate Obito's voice.

"It's fine, Obito." That voice made her freeze. She looked into Kakashi's face. Hitomi quickly pulled away from Kakashi and turned to leave. "Hey, Obito, have you seen Ayame?" Kakashi asked.

"No. What do you need Aya-chan for?" she asked. Kakashi gave her a strange look.

"I'm training her. And since when have you called her 'Aya-chan'? Only Hitomi-" The silver-haired jounin stopped. "Obito?" His voice seemed angry, his jaw clenched under his mask. "Where's Obito, Hitomi?" Hitomi panicked and fled the scene towards Jiraiya's house. She was running through an alleyway (a shortcut Mikoto showed her) when she reached her limit. She changed back and doubled over, spewing half-digested food and stomach acid.

Kakashi caught up with her. Worry creased his one visible brow. "Hitomi, are you crazy?" He asked, pulling her hair back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I had to come back. I missed you all so much." Kakashi pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too." He hugged his goddaughter tightly in his arms.

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai." She whispered through the tears.

"Hm, I missed you calling me that. Ayame calls me Kakashi-shisho," he chuckled.

"She shouldn't. If your ego gets any bigger it might explode," Hitomi joked. Kakashi sighed. He missed her joking. This girl was the one who'd inherited his summoning jutsu and had signed a deal with his ninja dogs (Obito summoned snakes and Mikoto summoned slugs).

"Why did you come into the village? It's dangerous for you now that you've joined the Akatsuki." Kakashi released her to look into her eyes.

"I only joined the Akatsuki because I married Itachi-kun," Hitomi said.

"You married him? When?" Kakashi grinned. Hitomi smiled back.

"About a month ago," she answered again. "Right after we left we stopped and got married." Hitomi fidgeted nervously. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Of course not! Itachi makes you happy doesn't he?" At her nod he continued. "So it doesn't matter."

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai. You know, sometimes I wish mama had married you. Then you would've been my dad," she admitted. "I do love da and all but sometimes it's hard to remember that." Kakashi grinned.

"I've always wanted to be a dad. I think I would have made a great father." Kakashi rubbed his cloth-covered chin.

"If you'd married mama before da had come back then you would have been," Hitomi reminded him, "or you could still be if you'd get a girlfriend," Hitomi mumbled.

"I thought about getting a girlfriend once but then you were born and I was made your godfather," Kakashi remembered. "At first I was afraid to hold you or be left alone with you because I was afraid I would hurt you but when you wanted to be held by me I got more comfortable."

"Mama told me I always got really happy when I saw you." She smiled and then sighed. "I need to see Ojii-chan," Hitomi said, straightening out.

"Do you think that is a wise idea?" Kakashi asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hitomi shot back.

"Jiraiya-sama has been watched by ANBU constantly on Naruto's orders," Kakashi stated.

"So I might reveal myself?" Hitomi's face fell. "If I wasn't pregnant I'd risk it but this is my baby," she sighed.

"I suppose I can get ANBU away from him for a while," Kakashi said to cheer her up. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Kakashi-senpai." She beamed. The older ninja just grinned.

"But you're going to owe me," he added.

"Put it on my tab with the others." She shrugged.

"Ah, not this one. I want something special." Kakashi responded with a glint in his one visible eye.

"Well? What do you want, Kakashi-senpai?" Hitomi asked. Kakashi paused and pretended to think about it.

"I want you to stay with me while you're here," Kakashi said. Hitomi was taken aback by his request.

"Senpai," she breathed.

"I miss my goddaughter. Ayame is a good kid but she's no replacement for you," Kakashi admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll stay, Kakashi-senpai, but we'll have to be careful now," Hitomi reminded him. "I am a wanted criminal here." She laughed.

"Criminal makes you sound like a common theif." Kakashi frowned.

"How does 'convict' sound?" Hitomi asked.

"What does 'traitor' do for you?" Kakashi joked.

"'Traitor' sounds like something you'd call my father. I never really betrayed Konoha. I did marry a traitor, though," Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"'Traitor by association'. Whatever. Let's get back to my apartment before someone sees you," Kakashi advised. Hitomi nodded in agreement.

So the two snuck back to the silver-haired jounin's home, Hitomi once again wearing the form of Obito. They kept their conversations to a minimum. Obito and Kakashi weren't known to be too friendly towards each other, only civil on account of Hitomi. Once the two arrived at Kakashi's apartment she dropped the jutsu and wavered on her feet. Kakashi steadied her.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi was concerned.

"I'm fine. This kid just sucks all of my chakra," Hitomi groaned.

"Well, it does have some of Itachi's chakra to it, so it's probably the foreign chakra in your body that's causing this," Kakashi thought aloud. Hitomi grinned.

"Very good. You learned something since I was away, Kakashi-senpai," Hitomi giggled. "Who taught you that? Mama?"

"Yeah." Kakashi's eyes glazed over at the mentioning of Sakura. "I should go bring Jiraiya-sama by for you." Kakashi changed the subject. Hitomi made a mental note to ask Kakashi if he still loved her mother another time.

"Can you bring a note to Obito while you're out?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, suspicious.

"Because I left Deidara-kun with him and Haru-chan," Hitomi explained.

"You brought another Akatsuki member into Konoha and left him with Obito?" Kakashi asked between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, why?" Hitomi wondered.

"Obito tends to wear thin on people's nerves so leaving him with an S-rank criminal..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Deidara-kun won't lay a finger on Obi-kun." Hitomi shrugged. Kakashi gave her a look. "He won't because, while Itachi-kun is away, I'm in charge of the Akatsuki." Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"You what?!" Kakashi gaped.

"I'm in charge of the Akatsuki right now," she repeated. Kakashi watched her with wide eyes.

"And you think your plea of 'I'm not a traitor' will work on anyone? Please, Hitomi, you're the Akatsuki leader!" Kakashi ranted.

"It's only temporarily!" Hitomi cried. "I just look over things until Itachi gets back," she explained. Kakashi grinned.

"I know." She knew he was joking but she couldn't help but notice the accusing tone underneath his jokes as if he was blaming her.

Hitomi didn't say anything to that. She just went to the kitchen and scratched out a note on a small notepad that was used to write down their grocery lists.

"Please give this to Deidara-kun or Obi-kun," Hitomi said, tearing out the page and handing it to him.

"I bring Jiraiya-sama here. Just be patient and lay low alright," Kakashi advised, leaving the pregnant Uchiha all alone.

* * * * *

Akatsuki

Itachi and Sasori walked through the secret door that led to the base. Upon arriving to the base, both men were surprised to find that no one was outside or roaming the hallways. They figured that they'd be in Itachi and Hitomi's apartment. No one was there.

"Hello?" Sasori called, heading to the office to find Kisame drunk and asleep, sitting on a chair and Karin working on paperwork.

"Karin, where's Hitomi?" Itachi growled.

"She's not here." Karin bit her lip. Kisame woke up and, in his drunken state, slurred out the truth.

"Shee went back to Konnoha with Dayyydara foravisit," he said happily. Karin carefully watched Itachi's face constrict with rage before he calmed himself.

"Get up, Kisame. We're leaving," Itachi ordered.

"Wa?" the drunken shark asked.

"We're going to get my wife," Itachi growled. Kisame stood up and stretched, efficiently popping many of his joints. Karin rolled her eyes at this. Kisame smirked. He cracked his knuckles.

"Does that turn you on, Karin?" Kisame asked. Karin scoffed.

"Not likely," she snapped. Karin glared at Kisame from her seat at Itachi's desk.

"Can you two stop?" Itachi asked angrily. "I know you two are fuck buddies but can we focus? My pregnant wide is in the enemy territory alone."

"Um, actually, she's with Deidara," Karin corrected.

Itachi blinked. "We have to leave. Now," Itachi ordered. Sasori sighed.

"I'll stay with Karin, Itachi-san," Sasori informed him. "Just bring Deidara-kun home in one piece, alright?" Itachi gave a curt nod and mumbled something under his breath.

"Kisame, let's go," Itachi said. The two Akatsuki members left the building in much haste. Karin breathed a sigh of relief and Sasori sat in the chair Kisame previously occupied.

"So... you're fucking Kisame?"

* * * * *

Konoha

Hitomi waited in Kakashi's apartment. She was worried. Had someone seen her earlier? Did Kakashi get caught with her note? Panic had set in for the kunoichi.

The front door opened and Hitomi consoled herself and waited to see who had come. It was Kakashi, with Jiraiya in tow.

"Hitomi?" Jiraiya called softly. Hitomi walked out of her hiding spot and looked at her Ojii-chan. "You really did come back," Jiraiya breathed. He walked to her and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hello Ojii-chan," Hitomi whispered. Tears leaked from her eyes as she hugged him back. She sniffled, which alerted Jiraiya and Kakashi to her tears.

"Hitomi..." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying," she admitted. "Pregnancy emotions," she reasoned with a watery chuckle. She wiped away the salty drops with the sleeve of Itachi's sweatshirt she wore. She had long since taken off her cloak. Jiraiya held her tighter.

"I missed you so much," Jiraiya sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what we said to you."

"Ojii-chan, I'm the one who should be sorry. I left and I was so angry with Obaa-chan that I didn't bother to check up on any of you." Hitomi was bawling by now. Kakashi sighed at the emotional encounter. He pulled out a familiar orange book and began to read from it.

Jiraiya kissed her forehead. Hitomi finally pulled away from him. She furiously wiped away her tears, soaking the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Hitomi answered. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself. "I'm a mess," she commented, and it was true. Her black eyeliner and mascara was running down her cheeks. Hitomi turned on the water and rinsed off her make up. Kakashi snuck up behind her in the small bathroom and stopped her from continuing to wash the rest of her make up off.

"Hitomi," Kakashi sighed. He pulled out the bottle of remover from the cabinet next to her head. "Here." He handed it to her.

"You kept it?" she breathed.

"Of course. You always come back home," he answered cockily. Hitomi chuckled.

"Well, it's true." She hugged her godfather. "I just can't seem to stay away."

The silver-haired jounin posed and said, "it's because I am just so irresistible." Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she answered sarcastically. "Thank you, Kakashi-senpai, for this," she indicated the small bottle. He nodded and left the tiny bathroom. Hitomi proceeded to remove the black stains on her face.

Jiraiya stood observing from the other room. The elder man smiled at Kakashi when he came out of the bathroom. "You really are like her father," he commented. Kakashi shrugged.

"I would have liked to have had a daughter like Hitomi," Kakashi admitted, "but I don't think I would've wanted anyone to be my wife other than Sakura." Kakashi sighed.

"So you're still in love with Sakura?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi didn't answer for a moment. Hitomi listened from the bathroom. She held her breath and waited for Kakashi's answer.

"Yes, I still love Sakura, but nothing can change the fact that she's married to Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. "Maybe I wouldn't mind so much about my feelings if there were no kids involved. But with six children how can I ever hope that anything like that could happen between us again?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't think the older kids would mind so much, especially Hitomi. Sasuke isn't exactly a good father," Jiraiya commented. Hitomi clenched her fist. So what if her father was awful to his wife and kids? It wasn't their place to question their father's motives. They weren't Uchihas so how could she expect them to understand the pressure they all went through.

Sasuke and Sakura had both given up their own respective significant other to restore the Uchiha clan. There was also so much pressure on them to have as many children as possible. The strive for perfection was too much for them all. Obito was gay, Hitomi fell for her uncle and now Inabi has become angry, very angry.

So how would Jiraiya and Kakashi even think they could understand an Uchiha? She sighed. Perhaps she'd been spending too much time with the ever proud Kisame. However, she still sympathized with her family. All she hoped for was that her baby would have a normal childhood.

Hitomi left the bathroom and looked at the two shinobi before her.

"I need to speak to my mom and dad," she whispered softly. Jiraiya and Kakashi's jaws dropped.

"Why?!" Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"They're my parents for one and, two, I need to talk to my mama about this." She patted her slightly chubby stomach. Kakashi looked over her.

"He'll turn you in," he warned.

"Who, dad?"

"Yes. Sasuke isn't a very forgiving person," Jiraiya piped in.

"I know but I have faith that he actually cares about more than power and his job as a shinobi. Perhaps his nindo?" Hitomi shrugged.

"So you have complete trust in your father now, huh?" Kakashi asked bitterly.

"No. If I did, bringing Deidara-kun wouldn't have been necessary." Hitomi grinned. "After all, 'Sasuke' is only the man who gave me life. You, Kakashi-senpai, were the one who raised me." Hitomi winked, leaving the two men stunned. "I'll be back after I see my mama." With that Hitomi left to go back to the Uchiha compound. Kakashi soon followed as did Jiraiya.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Kakashi growled under his breath. Hitomi sighed.

"Have a little faith, Kakashi," Hitomi advised. "Deidara won't let anything happen to me while I'm here," she assured him.

"Hitomi, did you really mean what you said back there?" The silver-haired jounin asked.

"What did I say?" Hitomi asked.

"That I raised you," he reminded her.

"Would I waste my breath if I hadn't?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Hitomi, still as Obito, replied.

"Fair enough." Kakashi laughed. When the group got to the entrance to the Uchiha compound Hitomi stopped and stared at the Uchiha crest.

"Hitomi?" Jiraiya whispered. She nodded and walked in a few moments later when the gate was out of sight she released the jutsu. She wavered on her feet a moment. Kakashi helped to steady her.

"Easy, now, Hitomi," Kakashi said as she leaned on him.

"Only seven more months of this to go," Hitomi groaned to herself. She mumbled about beating Itachi within an inch of his life the next time the horny bastard got near her.

The main house stood there proud and tall against the skyline. Hitomi breathed deeply before entering her former home.

In the kitchen stood Mikoto fixing dinner for Ayame, Inabi and Fugaku. When the door opened the pink-haired Uchiha never expected to see Hitomi standing there.

"Hi-tomi," she gasped as the glass bowl she'd been holding fell to the floor, shattering on impact. The floor was now covered in glass shards.

"Hi Mi-chan." Hitomi waved. Ayame stood up and ran to hug her sister. "Aya," Hitomi warned when she about squashed her pregnant belly.

"Hitomi nee-chan, you're fat! Like mama was before Fugaku-chan came along," Ayame observed.

"Well, she is pregnant," Inabi pointed out. "Baka."

"Why? She's just a weak, useless girl," Inabi snapped.

"Inabi, stop that now," Hitomi ordered.

"Or you'll do what, traitor?" Inabi smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Oh, I won't do anything, but my Akatsuki friend, Deidara, will," Hitomi replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. Inabi squinted his eyes hatefully at her.

"Wench," she snapped as he left the room. When he did he passed Obito and the eldest Uchiha tried to observe the situation.

"What's Inabi pissed about now?" Obito asked. He looked over at Mikoto who stood beside...

"Hitomi, you're back!" Obito grinned. "Good thing too. Blondie was getting restless without you."

"Blondie?" Mikoto echoed.

"Deidara," Hitomi explained. "He came with me here. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Right here... yeah," Deidara announced. Obito made a sour face.

"I thought I told you to stay with Haru," he growled.

"No way in hell I'm staying in that room after what Hitomi and I saw... yeah," Deidara growled back stubbornly.

"What? Did you walk in on Haru and Obito having sex?" Mikoto wondered. Obito's jaw dropped.

"You all knew?" he squeaked.

"Yep," Ayame giggled. "Inabi-kun knew first and he told Mi-chan and I and then it made sense why you guys were acting so strange," Ayame announced.

"Heh, some ninja I am," Obito grumbled. Hitomi snickered.

"It's alright, Obi-kun. Think of it this way: we all accept you," Hitomi pointed out. Obito sighed.

"What's my consolation prize?" he asked.

"Nope. No consolation prize, just your prize and no consolation to it." Hitomi grinned. "Although I don't see why our family would care about you and Haru," Hitomi continued.

"Yeah, after all, Hitomi is the one who ran away with our uncle and the Uchiha clan murderer and the one that takes the cake: she left pregnant," Mikoto reminded him.

"No, I think her marriage to him took the cake... yeah," Deidara interjected. Mikoto froze. Ayame released Hitomi and took a step back to look at her sister.

"Hitomi nee-chan is married to Itachi-teme?" Ayame's eyes watered up. "That's not fair, Mi-chan! Now Hitomi won't ever come back home again." Ayame cried and Inabi rushed back in the room.

"What did you say to her this time, Obito?" Inabi growled. Ayame shook her head.

"Nee-chan is leaving forever all because of stupid Itachi." Inabi turned expectantly towards Hitomi, waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows.

"She's upset because Itachi and I got married," Hitomi answered.

"You married the bastard who killed our clan? Who attempted to kill our Hokage and father?" Inabi screeched. Then he lost it. He attacked her angrily. "I will kill you, traitor!"

"Inabi, calm down!" Mikoto ordered but the boy ignored her. Hitomi dodged all of his attacks and even landed a few punches of her own.

"I will become better than you! Then I will be worthy of the title 'Uchiha Prodigy'!" he yelled.

Hitomi stopped mid-punch. "What?" Hitomi breathed. "What did you say?"

"I want to be the Uchiha prodigy! All da talks about is how great you are or how well you did this and that. I'm sick of it! I want to be the one he's proud of." Inabi broke down and joined his twin in crying.

"Da talks about me like that?" Hitomi was confused.

"Nonstop. You really hurt him when you left. He always wished you would have been his heir even though you were a girl." Inabi spilled the beans. Kakashi, who stood forgotten next to Jiraiya, walked over to Hitomi and hugged her as she too began to cry.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke snapped from the door. Hitomi pulled away and her onyx eyes clashed with that of her father's.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hitomi." He eyed her. "Where's Itachi? Finally realize that everyone was right?"

"He's on a mission. Deidara brought me here for a visit," she mumbled. Things were so awkward between her and her father right now. Hitomi shuffled around on her feet, changing the weight to rest on her left then right.

"Hm, what a disgrace you are," Sasuke told her. Hitomi never said a word to him. She stood and took his verbal abuse until Kakashi stepped in.

"Sasuke, that's enough. Inabi just told everyone how much you admire Hitomi," Kakashi continued to stare at the Uchiha, "and then you come in here and tell her she's a disgrace? Sasuke, she's your daughter!"

"If you want to be her father so bad, take her." Sasuke glowered. "She's of no use to anyone."

"Did you ever once love me?" Hitomi's voice was quiet. "I remember a time when you would hold my hand and help me with schoolwork. If I'd never gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan would you have continued to care or was all that a dream?" Tears streamed down her face. His silence said it all. Hitomi nodded and turned to leave. "Come on, Deidara. I want to say goodbye to mama before we leave."

"Hitomi, wait. You just got here." Mikoto tried to smooth things over but it wasn't working. "It's probably not a good idea for you to travel so much while you're pregnant."

"I don't want to be here." Hitomi's voice broke. "Deidara, please. I just want to go back home."

"Alright. Let's go... yeah." With that, they left. Kakashi looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"How could you say that to her?" he asked.

"Why did you say that?" Inabi growled as well. "I don't care who you are. No one hurts my sister!" Inabi once again attacked but Sasuke blocked him easily.

"That traitor is not your sister," Sasuke spoke, his voice dark.

"When Itachi betrayed you, did you stop thinking of him as a brother? When you left did mama ever stop loving you? No. She just moved on," Obito pointed out. Sasuke paused.

"Does that really matter now?" Sasuke asked. "She's with him. She chose him over the clan."

"Did she? No. I believe that they both are doing this for the clan. A full-blooded Uchiha child." Obito glared at his father. "And I'm gay."

"I knew that." Obito's jaw dropped.

"Does everybody know?!" Obito shrieked.

"Pretty much," Mikoto told her brother. He groaned again.

"And here I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it." Obito sighed.

"You're too oblivious to the world around you when you're with him," Inabi said.

"With who?" Haru entered the conversation. All of the Uchihas' eyes fell on Haru.

"I told them about us and they already knew," Obito explained to his lover. Haru paled before turning a bright cherry red.

"Th-th-they kn-knew?" Haru choked out.

"It was obvious. You two were always sneaking around," Sasuke commented.

"Oh, where's Hitomi? I thought I heard her voice," Haru wondered, trying to change the subject.

"She left," Jiraiya finally spoke. "Sasuke here made an ass of himself and she and Deidara went to talk to Sakura."

"Oh. About the baby?" Haru asked.

"Why would Hitomi need to talk about the baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Deidara told me that Hitomi isn't able to go to a doctor to see if every thing's alright and she's really weak and sick." Haru sighed. "Didn't you know?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled at the boy and ran out of the house to the hospital. The inhabitants in Konoha watched the Uchiha and shrugged it off. They never really cared about the Uchiha since he betrayed the village.

Sasuke ran into the hospital and got the attention of the nearest nurse and threw her against the wall.

"Uchiha-sama!" she cried out.

"Where's Sakura?" he growled out between clenched teeth.

"I'm not going to tell you! You're angry with her again, aren't you?" she demanded to know. "You're going to leave now, Uchiha-sama. No more screaming matches between you two this week." The nurse pushed Sasuke off of her and glared.

"I'm not angry, I'm frantic, Mikoto's sick!" he lied. The nurse's demeanor changed.

"Oh, in that case, she should be in her office." The nurse smiled politely and apologized for her rude behavior.

"It's not a big deal." Sasuke brushed it off and left. He entered his wife's office and his dark eyes zeroed in on his daughter and her blonde companion.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura attempted to calm her husband down.

"What's wrong with Hitomi and the baby?" he asked before she could speak again. Sakura's jaw dropped. Then her emerald eyes crinkled in amusement.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Sasuke turned his nose up at them.

"No."

"You are worried!" Sakura chuckled. "See, Hitomi, I was right. Your father's just an ass. He doesn't hate you." Sasuke glared at his wife before looking at Hitomi who was actually crying.

"What's wrong?" He pointed to Hitomi.

"Nothing. She's just emotional right now," Sakura explained. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. "Now, Hitomi, you were lucky this time. Everything is alright with you and the baby but if you don't get checked out regularly then who knows about next time?" Sakura ranted.

"I'm sorry, mama, but it's not safe for me to go to a medic when I'm associated with the Akatsuki," Hitomi explained.

"Then you're staying here," Sasuke ordered. Three pairs of eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura breathed.

"If Itachi is unable to take care of her and his kid then I will," Sasuke said.

"Da, I don't think I should stay here. Itachi-kun and Sasori-san should be back from their mission soon and we can't trust Kisame to stay sober long enough to take care of the paperwork," Hitomi ranted.

"I'll go back and take care of it," Deidara suggested.

"Alright, I'll stay, but just for the little one." Her hands rested on her still mostly flat stomach.

"Good; but we have to tell Naruto," Sakura reminded them. Sasuke sighed.

"Leave that to me. Sakura: call Rekki and Ryuho and tell them to get down here. I'm sure Hitomi's missed her friends," Sasuke ordered. The pink-haired kunoichi did as she was told while her husband left to initiate a verbal battle with the Hokage.

He heard his daughter beg for the phone through the closed door. Sasuke shook his head. He walked down the hallway intending to go find Naruto but, as fate seemed to have it out for the head of the Uchiha clan, he ran into that bastard, Neji.

"Hyuga," Sasuke spat in greeting.

"Uchiha." He returned the gesture. Sasuke side-stepped the Hyuga and went about his way.

Sasuke exited the hospital, silently rehearsing the meeting with Naruto in his head. He went over several strategies, trying to find one that would work best to his benefit. So far Sasuke had found none and now he was face-to-face with the door to the Hokage's office. The Uchiha vaguely thought of winging it but his ANBU Captain training would not allow it. Sasuke hesitantly opened the door and walked in.

"I was wondering when you would come in," Naruto announced, still shuffling through his paperwork.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering how to break the news to you..." Sasuke trailed off.

"You and Sakura finally getting a divorce?" Naruto asked before he thought about his words.

"No." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Was he that bad to his family?

"Well, then, what is it?" Naruto was annoyed.

"Hitomi came back," Sasuke answered. Naruto shifted in his seat.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"Can she stay in the village until the baby is born?" Sasuke voiced his request.

"You want her to have his child here and then let her go back to the Akatsuki?!" Naruto was stunned. "Of course she can, teme, because now you're acting like a real caring parent." Naruto chuckled as relief washed over his friend's features.

"Keep that quiet," Sasuke muttered.

"What, that you care about your kids? Sasuke, that's a good thing, especially in your case when this may be your only chance to see your daughter and grandchild slash niece or nephew." Naruto's face wrinkled in amusement. "Your family is messed up, teme! How come Hitomi decided to come back? Tell me everything."

"Dobe," Sasuke shot back. "That is none of your business." Naruto pouted at his friend.

"Fine. I'll wait till Sakura-chan tells Ino who will tell Hinata-chan who tells me everything."

"What are you, a gossiping old hag?" Sasuke asked.

"I am not old, thank you, I'm only thirty-six. Sasuke-teme." Naruto bristled.

"Yeah, sure. I remember when we were fifteen and thirty was a million years away," Sasuke remembered. He and Naruto continued their discussion, cheerfully remembering the good old days.

* * * * *

Somewhere near the outskirts of Konoha

Kisame and Itachi stood a good distance from the Konoha main gate. The two were planning on how to get their other two members out.

The Sharingan user's red eyes swept across the area before the gate. A glimpse of blonde caught his attention. He felt the rage within him build. The Uchiha disappeared for a moment only to poof in front of the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi-san!" Deidara thought he could have at least made it back to the bade without seeing Itachi.

"Where is she?" Itachi growled. Deidara held his breath.

"She stayed. Sasuke and Sakura told her to," Deidara told his superior. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"You left her alone with that bastard?!" Itachi was enraged by now. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Hitomi said she would be alright, Itachi-san... yeah," Deidara defended himself. Itachi's red orbs smoldered.

"How is she alright when my bastard of a brother is near her?" Itachi growled possessively.

"Itachi-san, Hitomi is sick and Sakura and Sasuke want her to stay in Konoha so she can be taken care of... yeah," Deidara said. Itachi's demeanor changed. His look of anger turned into one of concern.

"Hitomi's sick?" Itachi repeated.

"Not sick, sick but sick from the pregnancy. She's been really pale, Itachi, yeah," Deidara tried to explain.

"Then I'm staying with Hitomi," Itachi declared.

"But, Itachi, what about the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked as he walked over to them.

"I don't know. Let Tobi run the Akatsuki for a while," Itachi suggested randomly. "He'll keep you all from getting into too much trouble while I'm gone," Itachi said, more to assure himself then Kisame and Deidara.

"Itachi-san, are you sure about this... yeah?" Deidara wondered.

"Yes. Don't accept any missions and try not to leave the base too much. You and Sasori can be in charge of the paperwork, alright?" Itachi said to his comrade.

"Yes, Itachi," Kisame answered for the blonde. "What do you want me to do?"

"Advise Tobi if needed." With that, Itachi used to body flicker jutsu he'd stolen from Shishu before he'd killed him. Itachi reappeared in the Uchiha compound behind an abandoned home. Being in this place reminded Itachi of the genocide he'd committed back before he had something worth living for.

He snuck through the mini-village to the main house. He used the body flicker jutsu again to get to his wife's childhood bedroom. The room had formerly been his own. The previously unpainted walls were now a light pastel violet. When this room was his own he'd kept very little in the room. A bed, a dresser, desk and chair was all he'd had. Hitomi, on the other hand, had filled the room with her essence.

Even though she was no longer living in this house her bed was still unmade from the last time she had stayed here. Pillows and plushies littered the floor along with mountains of clean laundry Hitomi had never put away. Itachi grinned as he put away her clothes and made her bed. Itachi knew Hitomi was a bit of a slob and hated to put away her clothes so he had always done it for her.

When this task was finished he continued to look around his former room. There were weapons on her desk along with books, scrolls, paper and pens. Her walls had crayon drawings tacked to it. These drawings were signed by their creators: Inabi, Ayame and one was Hitomi's own artwork. Itachi admired it. He guessed what they said about an Uchiha was true to an extent. An Uchiha excels at everything but, maybe, art. He sighed and began to go through her desk as she waited.

* * * * *

Another place in Konoha

Hitomi, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the village towards the Uchiha compound. The villagers looked at Hitomi like she was poison. Hitomi tried to ignore them but was having a hard time doing so.

Sasuke noticed the depressed look on his daughter's face and, for the first time in a long time, he wanted to take her hand into his own. He wanted to be her father for a second time in her life. Sasuke ignored the surprised looks he got and grabbed Hitomi's hand.

The younger Uchiha turned and searched his eyes. When she found a vaguely familiar look she smiled a real smile. Hitomi accepted it and the family continued back to their home, Sakura's eyes alive with joy as she watched her husband and daughter reconnect.

They came upon the entrance of the Uchiha compound and Sasuke felt a flicker of familiar chakra. His eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Da?" Hitomi asked.

"I thought I felt Itachi's chakra," Sasuke admitted. Hitomi paused a moment and then looked at her mother.

"There's a possibility it's the baby. It would make sense as to why you're sick..." Sakura trailed off. Hitomi looked questioningly at the woman. "Well, if yours and Itachi's chakra isn't mixing well, that could be what's making you sick." Hitomi bit her lip, waiting for her father's snide remark but it never came.

The family just continued to their home. The main house was strangely quiet and empty. Hitomi ignored the feeling that she was being watched as she left her parents for her room.

Hitomi entered her room and immediately knew it was out of place. The bed was made and her clothes weren't on the floor. She looked around suspiciously. Had her mother cleaned it? Hitomi wondered. She shrugged it off for a moment until someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Hitomi's heart lept into her throat as she struggled.

"Hitomi, enough." Her limbs fell limp at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"Ita-kun?" she whispered, her voice caught in her throat. She turned around in his embrace to face him. Her black orbs softened when she saw his face. Hitomi returned the hug as tears sprang from her eyes. "I missed you," she continued.

"Why'd you leave, Hitomi? I was coming back for you." Itachi held her tighter.

"Well, I was homesick, I guess," Hitomi admitted shyly.

"You missed your family and friends too?" Itachi asked. He suddenly felt guilty. It was his fault Hitomi wasn't able to see those people she cared about. He was being selfish when he married her, forever branding her an S-class criminal in the bingo book.

"I do but I know it's not safe for me to be here, especially when Deidara just left. I should have waited for you to come back before I left. I bet leaving Kisame in charge wasn't too intelligent." She chuckled.

"He didn't do too bad actually..." Itachi informed her. "He did his job in a way that would've made the fifth Hokage proud," he teased. Hitomi grinned.

"I take it that Karin did a whole lot of his work?" Itachi nodded as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He inhaled her unique scent. Strangely, this action always calmed him.

"Yeah, mostly," he mumbled. He was tired. He hadn't had a good night's rest since returning from his mission.

"Do you want to lie down, Ita-kun?" Hitomi asked. He nodded against her shoulder. Hitomi pulled away from him and led him to her childhood bed. The two laid there wrapped in each other's arms simply enjoying the other's company. Itachi rested his hands on Hitomi's belly feeling content with life.


	3. I'm Eight Months Pregnant and All I Got Was an Assassination Attempt!

Six months had passed since Hitomi had returned to Konoha and Itachi has remained secretly in the Uchiha Compound the whole time, much to Sasuke's dismay. However, being in close proximity with his estranged brother did allow them to work out their issues. When Itachi told Sasuke why he killed the Uchiha clan, to prevent an uprising under the orders of the Hokage, Sasuke decided it was time to bury the hatchet so to speak. There were even secret negotiations to bring Itachi back to the village, and the clan, but Hitomi knew Itachi would much rather remain with the Akatsuki and all the freedom that went with it.

"Thinking again?" Itachi asked her quietly, sliding into the bed beside her.

"Mhm," she answered. Itachi teasingly tugged one of her raven locks.

"Come back to Earth Hitomi." Hitomi sighed wistfully. "You've been doing that a lot recently: spacing out. Are you mad at me?" Itachi inquired in a more serious tone.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just thinking about the Akatsuki," Hitomi replied.

"I'll quit," Itachi told her suddenly, catching her off-guard. "I'll tell Sasuke to tell Naruto to reinstate me as an ANBU officer and we can stay here." His offer was tempting but Hitomi smiled at her husband.

"No, I think we both would regret staying in the long run. Besides, who will keep all those criminals in line if we do?" Hitomi tugged at their blanket, not looking at him. Itachi lifted her chin and stared at her for a moment before kissing her gently. Everything with Itachi was gentle now: kissing, talking, lovemaking. He broke their lip-lock but held her chin firmly in his grasp.

"Hitomi, all that matters are you and Shishu," he released her chin to interlock their fingers and rest them on her swollen belly. "If you want to stay then I'll leave everything, especially for you two," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I know that. Now, Uchiha-san," mirth danced in her onyx eyes, "let's go to bed." Hitomi winked at Itachi who merely shook his head.

"No," Itachi began, "no more sex. You tricked me into it last night, but I think we shouldn't-" Hitomi silenced him with a heated kiss. Itachi broke away, muttering about "horny pregnant women." Hitomi straddled her husband and went about removing his shirt when firm hands wrapped themselves around her waist. "No Hitomi," Itachi repeated.

Rejection washed over the kunoichi, sharp and clear. Hitomi quickly, or as quickly as a pregnant woman can, disentangled herself from Itachi and rolled over onto her side with her back turned to him. Itachi watched her stiff back carefully. He hesitantly stroked her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. All it seemed to do was open the floodgate of emotion Hitomi was trying to seal away. Sobs shook her body and Itachi carefully pulled her onto his lap where she cried into his shoulder.

"'Tomi, it's not because I don't want to. It's because I'm worried about the baby," Itachi explained.

"But my mother said it was fine if I was comfortable with it," Hitomi shot back, her response muffled by his shoulder and her crying.

"I know," Itachi sighed; he was never sure what to say to her when she cried. "Hitomi, please don't do this. I just want to be careful." Itachi began to stroke her hair absentmindedly. He waited for a response but got none. Slowly her sobs died down to sniffles, then to hiccups and finally she dozed off.

When he was sure she was firmly in the grasps of sleep, he repositioned his wife to lie in the bed and he dutifully curled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. For someone who had slaughtered all but one person of his clan, he was sure paranoid of losing his child. Itachi mused over the fact that the babe within Hitomi's womb was his son and technically his great nephew. Incest was an interesting thing.

Akatsuki

"But Tobi-" A smack interrupted the fish shinobi.

"Am I in charge or not?" Tobi snapped angrily.

"Yes, but-" Tobi moved to hit his subordinate again, but Tobi found that the flinch he received from the S-Rank was more than enough to amuse him.

"Then you will obey me. Or I'll kill them." Tobi pointed to the Akatsuki members that were being held captive by Tobi's new former sound-nin friends. "Kill Uchiha Itachi and bring Uchiha Hitomi to me, unharmed," Tobi ordered.

Kisame looked over to his teammates. They were battered from having tried to stop Tobi's coup d'état but they'd failed due to the overwhelming number of opponents. Deidara leaned on Sasori for support, shaking his head at the former mist-nin. Karin was outright shouting "NO!" at him. The bodies of Hidan, Kazuka and Zetsu lay lifelessly on the bloodied ground.

Kisame wondered what he should do. Meeting the gazes of his teammates, he frantically pieced together a plan. "As you wish Tobi-sama."

"Excellent. Now go and carry out your mission." Tobi smiled sinisterly as the shinobi exited the building, winking conspiratorially at his teammates.

Konoha

Itachi found himself enjoying his impromptu stay with his family. It cleared the air about past events and helped patch up the relationship between himself and his younger brother. Itachi also had to admit, they were a rather comical sight most of the time.

Itachi's musings were interrupted by Inabi tugging on Itachi's plain shirt. "You promised you'd show me the jutsu," the young Uchiha reminded him. Itachi smiled. He had really taken to his wife's siblings and they were more accepting of the situation than Sasuke and Sakura had been at first. Itachi led the boy out to the deserted and isolated compound, all the while listening to the boy's happy chattering.

Hitomi smiled at the sight of Itachi and Inabi's retreating forms. She rubbed her stomach, imagining Itachi with their own child. "Mi-chan, do you mind if I take a walk?" Hitomi asked her sister whom she was previously helping wash dishes.

"Not at all. Sneaking out to see Ryuho and Rekki?" Mikoto chuckled.

"Nope, and remember-"

"You didn't see me," Mikoto and Hitomi finished in perfect unison. Hitomi laughed and left their home, walking towards the main village.

Kisame

Kisame cursed at his misfortune. The kunoichi was alone. If Itachi had sensed his chakra he wasn't as alarmed by it as Kisame had hoped. Kisame silently begged for Itachi to understand what was going on because if he didn't make a move to capture the little kunoichi, Tobi's spies would kill him and the other loyal Akatsuki members, leaving Itachi with a larger problem when he went to return to HQ.

Seeing his opening, Kisame swooped down, narrowly missing the pregnant Uchiha. "What the-?" Kisame cut off her surprised words with a kunai against her throat. He leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Can you bring Itachi here immediately? I'm being watched." Kisame tried to convey the seriousness of their situation in as few words as possible. Hitomi gave an almost unnoticeable nod and disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear a few feet away from him. She promptly summoned the Nin-dogs she made deals with.

Pakkun and Bull were brought to her side. "Pakkun, please go get Ita-kun," Hitomi asked politely. Kisame faked a malicious grin. Bull stood in front of her as if to defend her but sensing his mistress' ease, he became confused.

Pakkun ran as fast as he could, reaching Itachi and Inabi within moments. Upon seeing Pakkun, Itachi went running towards where he sensed Hitomi's chakra. When he arrived he noticed that Hitomi had created several clones and that Kisame was lazily battling. Enraged, Itachi ran to his wife's side, forcing her to release her jutsu and causing her clones to evaporate.

Before Itachi could get any words out, six former sound-nins made their presence known, surrounding Itachi and Hitomi. Without any explanation, or baiting, Itachi attacked, throwing kunai and shuriken at his enemies, causing them to – yes perfect – cluster together. With that accomplished he quickly activated his mangekyō sharingan and trapped them in Tsukuyomi. They promptly fell to the ground. Itachi wavered on his feet but steadied himself, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"What is the meaning of this, Kisame?" Itachi spat angrily. Hitomi moved closer to him and supported his weight with an arm wrapped around his waist in an affectionate manner.

"Tobi betrayed us. He led a coup and killed three of us already. I had to agree to kidnap the kunoichi to save the others," Kisame explained. With a grin he continued, "I knew you'd come to her rescue."

Itachi chose to ignore Kisame's last statement and asked, "Who'd Tobi kill?" Hitomi held her breath. These were her friends, and she had lost three. It didn't matter to her which three.

"Hidan, Kazuka and Zetsu." Hitomi tried to hold back her tears; Itachi reassuringly stroked her hand that held him up.

"Follow us," Itachi ordered, but before Hitomi could help him back to the main house, Kisame lifted Itachi's left arm around his neck and supported his friend.

"Allow me, kunoichi." Kisame gave her a toothy grin.

"Alright, Sushi-chan." Hitomi gave a watery chuckle at their nicknames for one another. They slowly made their way back to the house without a word, each lost in their own thoughts. One thing they were sure of, the peaceful cocoon Hitomi and Itachi had wrapped themselves in here, was completely shattered, and reality had sunk in bitterly on the couple.


	4. Taking Back Akatsuki

Upon hearing of the events that had just occurred, Sasuke swore colorfully. Once again, Hitomi was in danger and Tobi wanted something from her but as to what none present could grasp.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke turned to ask his brother.

"Go and kill Tobi. No one attacks my family and lives," Itachi growled. He reached for Hitomi's hand and fingered her wedding band, his Clan ring.

"I want to come too," Hitomi piped in. Itachi and Kisame's eyes snapped to the kunoichi.

"Are you insane?" Itachi asked incredulously. "Whatever Tobi wants, it can't be good."

"Hear me out: you can use me as bait. I think that whatever Tobi wants has to do with Shishu. Why else would he specifically say he needed me unharmed? So I figure so long as I'm pregnant I'm safe," Hitomi reasoned. Itachi didn't like the sound of her logical argument.

"I refuse to let you and Shishu get put into danger, willingly or not," Itachi told her. "Kisame and I can handle Tobi's rebellion, and once Deidara, Sasori and Karin are freed it will be easy to kill that bastard." Itachi's voice dripped with venom as he thought of all the pain he would personally inflict on Tobi.

"What do you mean you and Kisame?" a voice inquired from the door. There stood Ryuho, Rekki (holding baby Zai), Kakashi and Jiraiya. "We're coming too," Ryuho insisted.

"And us!" Sakura added, meaning herself and Sasuke.

"Don't forget me," Obito added, smiling. Hitomi was touched that her friends cared enough to risk their lives for her.

"Well that's settled!" Jiraiya clapped his hands together triumphantly. "Now let's plan our course of action!" There were multiple cheers at Jiraiya's inspiring words.

Akatsuki

"I can't believe Tobi betrayed us," Karin whispered to her companions. Sasori nodded at her statement, stroking Deidara's tear-stained cheek. Tobi had decided to use his beloved to relieve himself. It broke Sasori's heart to see his partner retreated so far into his own mind.

"He'll pay," Sasori swore. Karin didn't answer for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"D'you think Kisame will be able to find a way to warn Itachi and Hitomi?"

"If he plans on living he will," Sasori growled, holding Deidara closer to him.

Konoha – Uchiha District

"So everyone's clear on what's going to happen?" Jiraiya asked seriously. There was a chorus of "yes". He glanced around at the crack team they'd assembled, the Copy-Nin, a handful of Uchiha's, two full-fledged Akatsuki members, Ryuho, Rekki, and most importantly, Hitomi. Her plan to use herself to distract Tobi enough to drop his guard was too good to pass up, much to Itachi's alarm. Hitomi continually reassured her husband that it was for the best, and that, no matter what, if things went badly she would get herself out of there.

The ten shinobi left the village quickly and quietly. Haru watched them until they were invisible to his "civilian eyes". He prayed for his new friends and family and for his lover.

The trip to Akatsuki headquarters was silent. Kisame and Hitomi were ahead of the rest by a few miles to keep with the plan. Itachi internally panicked when he couldn't see his pregnant wife, but he was reassured by the gazes of Hitomi's – no they were his friends and family now too. Itachi smiled to himself. He never thought it possible to have these kinds of bonds in his life after the Uchiha Massacre and his betrayal of Konoha.

They reached the secret Akatsuki headquarters within a few hours of leaving Konoha. Itachi held his breath as he watched Kisame lead Hitomi into the building. Those foolish shinobi that Tobi had hired all seemed to relax once Kisame and Hitomi disappeared behind the screen, a fatal mistake on their part. The assembled Konoha Shinobi and Itachi all mutely made their move, effectively silencing their enemies without alerting them to their presence.

Hitomi

Kisame led Hitomi down the familiar hallways to where Itachi's – now Tobi's – office was. When she entered the room Kisame was immediately restrained by Tobi's henchmen. With a chuckle Tobi removed his mask. Sharingan eyes clashed against Hitomi's onyx orbs. Hitomi felt her breath escape her lungs. Tobi was an Uchiha.

Itachi

Itachi killed one enemy after another, running down the halls trying to make it as quickly as he could to Hitomi. He begged he could make it in time and that his brother would free his teammates from their prison to help him.

Hitomi

"Who are you?" Hitomi breathed, still in shock.

"Uchiha Madara," Tobi – now Madara – answered. "I have to admit, I never thought that it would be you that I needed, Hitomi," Madara confessed. "Or rather your son. You see I'm in need of a new body, and a full blooded Uchiha will be perfect. Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu, are you familiar with it?" Hitomi didn't answer. Madara continued regardless. "After several years of toying with it, I have perfected it so I won't have the pesky problem of finding a new body every three years like Orochimaru. I only need one body every lifetime and your son - Shishu is it? He will suffice."

"Like hell he will!" Hitomi spat angrily. "I won't let you use my child for anything," Hitomi swore.

"Silly Kunoichi," Madara laughed, "as if your opinion mattered." Madara's hand snapped out and grabbed the kunoichi's throat, tightening to restrict her airflow. "I suppose being an infant again would be a waste of my time," Madara mused to himself, "but I suppose it's one of the drawbacks of immortality." He chuckled wickedly.

It took all Hitomi had to just breathe. Her lungs heaved, trying to fill with precious air. The action was causing unnecessary stress on her body, and to her horror, she felt something give inside her womb as her water broke.

Itachi

Itachi finally made it to his former office. He raced inside to find Hitomi half-conscious, and Tobi was not Tobi, but Madara, who he'd met all those years ago before the Uchiha Massacre.

"So nice of you to join us, Itachi-san." Madara's tone was light as he laid Hitomi's limp body onto the empty desk top. Hitomi whimpered in pain, causing Itachi's gaze to linger on her, and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw the dark spot that stained the space between the legs of her pants. "I was just explaining to your wife how useful she's proved to be; she even went into early labor in excitement to help me out. Eager little bitch, isn't she?" Madara asked Itachi, his eyes dancing in malicious humor, measuring Itachi's reaction to his words.

"What are you going to do to her?" Itachi asked finally, carefully.

"Nothing. Your unborn baby is another matter. I rather don't like repeating myself Itachi, but for you I'll make an exception. Your wonderful abomination is going to be my new body. I've spent all this time trying to gain immortality by attempting to harness the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but all those failed attempts were only leading me to my true body!"Madara marveled. Itachi eyed his wife, who was gasping in pain, wildly looking around and trying to escape even though every movement hurt.

"I won't let you," Itachi told his kinsman.

"Like I told your pretty little wife… or is it your pretty little niece-? That must be confusing, but as I've previously said, your opinions don't matter. But don't worry. I need Hitomi here to live for at least a year or two until my new vessel no longer has a need for her." Madara moved about the office space, a kunai in his hands. Itachi watched him warily, noting that the other Uchiha was baiting him. Madara sliced away Hitomi's pants and underwear, leaving her exposed. Hitomi, in her pain-crazed state, didn't seem to notice. Madara moved between her legs to gage the progress. He clicked his tongue. "You're going to have to try harder to hurry things up, Hitomi-chan; I've become rather impatient in the face of my success." Itachi saw an opening as Madara moved away from the laboring Hitomi. He attacked Madara.

Tackling Madara to the ground, Itachi managed to shove Madara out of the now broken window, minimizing the risk to Hitomi and the baby. He vaguely registered the voices of Sakura, Rekki and Karin in the room with Hitomi, but what he was more aware of was the presence of Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Ryuho and Kisame all ready to defend Hitomi.

Several of Madara's remaining henchmen-ninjas appeared but the others focused on them. Itachi's concentration was on Madara. Itachi didn't even have to look to know that Sasuke was with him. All he did was summon the required chakra to perform Amaterasu as Sasuke began to hand signs that formed the Chidori.

They attacked in unison, striking Madara with their attacks simultaneously. Madara stood no chance; he hadn't expected to be bested by his Clan members. He crumpled to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Itachi calmly walked over to Madara and crushed his skull underneath his foot. The remaining few loyal to Madara, seeing that they were outnumbered, fled leaving the Konoha shinobi and Akatsuki members successful.

Itachi wasted no time in returning to Hitomi's side. He swiftly moved to her unoccupied side, and gripped her hand. Sakura was pouring chakra into her barely conscious daughter, Rekki was coaching Hitomi on when to push and Karin wiped the sweat from her brow, pouring words of encouragement on the kunoichi.

"Please, Hitomi," Sakura begged.

"What's wrong with her?" Itachi asked, trying to remain calm.

"The baby's coming early," Sakura began, "and whatever Madara did to her has taken most of her strength. I'm afraid she won't make it." Itachi's heart thundered painfully in his chest.

"What can I do?" He begged to no one in particular, but Rekki answered him.

"Get her to push when I say so. The only hope we have at this point is to deliver the baby. Sakura-san can help her better if she's not worried about poisoning the baby with too much chakra." Itachi nodded and moved in closer to his wife. There was a string of curses that fell from the red-head's mouth before she shouted "make her push!" frantically.

Itachi turned to Hitomi and spoke, "please 'Tomi, you gotta push." She didn't respond. In a firmer voice Itachi shouted, "push! Damn it, woman! Are you going to let our baby die?" His words seemed to wake her from her trance. She met his gaze and, with a grimace, complied.

Several hours of struggling later, Uchiha Shishu was born.

Sasori & Deidara

Sasori laid the unconcious blond on the bed of their apartment at Akatsuki headquarters, affectionatly brushing aside his blond locks. Deidara would recover from Tobi's – no Madara's – assult on his body, but only with time and understanding from his fellow Akatsuki. Sasori had no doubts that Deidara, his Deidara would return, leaving this broken shell of himself behind.

Sasori bent down to give his lover a chaste kiss before leaving to rejoin his teammates for further discussion of what was to become of the Akatsuki and all it's members.


	5. Epilogue

Hitomi sat up in the bed next to Itachi, staring happily at their infant son. It had been a week since Hitomi had given birth, and since then she had been taken to the nearest hospital. Though Shishu had been born nearly a month early, he was as normal as any baby. Itachi allowed a rare smile to grace his lips as his son held his index finger in his iron grip.

"Do you regret not taking Madara's eyes?" Hitomi asked him. This was the first time since her impromptu delivery that she had seen Itachi alone. He had many loose ends to take care of after defeating Madara.

"No. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan isn't worth it," Itachi began. "I wouldn't be able to stand having any part of that man with us."

"But you might still lose your eyesight." Hitomi reminded him. Her own eyes were locked on her baby, who smiled and giggled up at his mother.

"Would that bother you?" Itachi wondered.

"Would what bother me?" Hitomi asked after a minute of smiling and chuckling back at Shishu.

"If I were to go blind?" Itachi prompted her memory.

"I wouldn't care if you were a giant vegetable Itachi." Hitomi answered without hesitating. Itachi chuckled.

"Then I couldn't care less." Itachi kissed her forehead before they went back to cooing at their son. They had a few minutes peace before the couple heard a commotion outside the room and Itachi groaned. "Our family and friends are here," he mumbled to his wife. Hitomi looked at him for the first time and shared a kiss with him.

"Well that is the least of your worries, Deikage," Hitomi mocked. Itachi groaned. Ever since they had recaptured the Akatsuki headquarters, Naruto and the other Kages had decided to forgive the Akatsuki when they learned of the service they had done them in doing away with Madara. The Akatsuki were in the makes of becoming their own village, with Itachi as its Kage, the Deikage. It was a source of constant headaches for the young father but it finally meant that Hitomi was safe, or at least safer.

"Don't remind me," Itachi groaned. Despite all his whining about his new position Hitomi knew he was secretly happy and she was too. With peace lingering in the aftermath of their recent battle, Itachi and Hitomi shared their little bundle of joy with their friends and family. They both decided that all the hurt they had faced was definitely worth this moment.

End

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope that ending was to your satisfaction! I know I'm happy to have this over and done with! Not that I didn't love these stories, but it's always nice to have an ending. I'd like to give a shout out to Omni because she's awesome and I couldn't have done it without her. And to my readers, you guys rock!


End file.
